I'd Rather You
by seanjay13
Summary: MajorJEMMA. OneShot. Emma's single and wants some fun. Emma, Jay&Manny go to WasagaBeach. Sean thinks Emma's back for him and wants her but Emma wants Jay and Jay wants Emma. But what about Manny? LittleJanny/Semma


JEMMA. OneShot. Emma's single and wants some fun. Emma, Jay&Manny go to WasagaBeach. Sean thinks Emma's back for him and wants her but Emma wants Jay and Jay wants Emma. But what about Manny?

**Okay, so to make things clear, Sean didn't come back in season 6. Emma remained dating that idiot Peter. It's now season seven. **

"Okay Emma this is your victory. You dumped the scumbag and it's your call on what we do first" Manny smiled to her best friend

"Tan" Emma states and they all got out of Jay's famous orange civic that parked infront of the beach

"I'm the type of tanning guy" Jay taunts

"Your skin can get a bit of a browze babe" Manny insists while wrapping arms aroun dhim

"I don't exactly do browze either" Jay confirms and she frowns

"Then you can stay here in the hotel. We'll tell you how it goes" Emma teased and walked off

"Hilarious Greenpeace"

#&# hour later:

Jay frowned. "Is that a top or a skirt?" he asked, eyeing the skimpy piece of material dubiously. Emma glared and grabbed her bikini from Jay

"That's **mine**" she replied and he raised an eyebrow at her

"that's a piece of nothing" he insists and she snickered

"Manny's wearing the same thing" she said

"Where is Manny?" he asked and she gave him a look.

"Already at the beach, why didn't you go with her? I said I'd be 10 minutes" Emma says

"Why the hold up?" he asked

"I'm trying to decide if this is a skirt or top" Emma teased him while playing with her bikini

Jay snuck a glance at her and chuckled

# Outside:

"Now this? Is the life" Manny said to herself as she laid on a chair to tan infront of the sun

"Manny?" someone called her and she knew that voice to well

"Sean Cameron!" she exclaimed running over to the guy

"Hey" he laughed hugging her "What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked the same only with longer hair and somewhat more built.

"I came up for vacation with some people" Manny explains

"as in?" Sean wondered and she smirked

"If your asking me if Emma's here, yes. She is" she said

"How..how is she?" he asked nervously

"She's single" Manny grinned and he smiled back.

"Don't!" they heard a yell and turned to the one and only Emma Nelson fighting with, ofcourse, Jay Hogart.

"It's water. Your suppose to be friendly with it, you know? Enviromental friendly, save the earth!" Jay mocked while pouring more of his water bottle on Emma

"Save the bikini more like it" Emma exclaimed trying to get away from him

"It's water, your going in the lake anyways" he taunts while walking behind her and she looked over her shoulder

"That's what you think. I'm not going swimming, I'm letting my cute little body get it's tan back" she said while modeling her body and red bikini for him.

Cute?

Her body wasn't _cute. _It was sexy as hell. Tan or not.

"Emma" Manny called and the two looked to where she stood with Sean Cameron

"Sean?" Emma stared

"Sean" Jay declared looking at his old friend

#&#&# HourLater:

"So yeah, I just dropped out but for the better. I got my own shop planned" Sean explained to the three as they sat on the beach

"That's great" Emma insists

"yeah" Sean said smiling at her and Jay looked between them

"And what about all the money and loans?" he asked with Manny laying in his arms

"I told you. All planned buddy. By the way...you and Manny? That's something I didn't see coming" Sean joked but Jay wasn't laughing

"You and me both" Emma whispered to Sean who smirked at her

"It just sort of...happened" Manny said to smile up at Jay

"Mmm." was all he had to say.

"You wanna go for a swim?" Sean asked Emma

"Um." she glanced at the ocean and then Sean "sure" she said getting up and he guided her towards it.

Manny and Jay watched them go "Where the hell did he come from?" Jay bitters

"He lives here Jay" Manny teased while turning to her boy friend and sitting on his lap

"Still..." he drifts

"Hey! He's your best friend. Your suppose to be happy" she confirms and started to strattle his hips.

Jay looked away from Emma and Sean to Manny, who crashed her lips to his

"Are you happy yet?" she smirked

No.

#&# IN THE OCEAN:

"Sean!" Emma squeeled as Sean splashed her some more.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop" he insists while doing truce as a hug

"Hey!" Emma shrieked when he picked her up over his shoulder and dunk her in

They come back up and he laughed

"My bad" he teased and she laughed pushing her wet hair back and slapped his hard chest

"Jerk" she taunts and saw Sean looking behind her and she looked to Jay standing on the shore watching them

"hey man" Sean greets, waving from the ocean

"We're leaving" Jay informs Emma who locked eyes with him and softly nodded.

#&#&# NEXT DAY:

"So?" Manny asked Emma

"So what?" Emma asked.

Her and Manny sat on their hotels balcony the next morning

"So you and Sean. Is this love I see again?" Manny teased while having a sip of coke out of her straw

"No way" snickered Emma

"what do you mean?" Manny asked tilting her head confused

"Me and Sean are over" Emma confirms

"but just think how great it'd be for right now" Manny said seductively

"what do you mean?" Emma asks

"Your single, have some fun," shrugged Manny "and why not have fun with your sexy ex?" she smirked

"Your kinda right..." Emma smirked back

"I know I'm right" Manny said while slurping up the last of her coke "When are seeing him next?" she asked

"Theres a beach party..." Emma drifts off

"We're there" announced Manny

#&#&# THAT NIGHT:

"Jay!" Emma yelled while banging on the hotel bathroom door

"Can I help you?" Jay taunts while opening the door a crack and peeked his head through

"Yeah, I need to get ready if you can get out for 1 second" Emma taunts

"For what? Your precious date with Sean?" Jay taunts back

"It's not a date" Emma replied

"Sorry. One night stand" he shot back and she glared

"Do you and Manny always tell each other everything? It's kind of sickening" she bitters and crossed her arms

"Trust me, I didn't want to hear" he sneered back while opening the door a bit wider

"Jealous?" Emma taunts and he bit the end of his tounge

"Disgusted" he stated while stepping infront of her and she walked around him

"Poor baby" Emma remarked and just locked him out of the bathroom this time

#&#&# HOURS LATER:

"God it's hot" Manny breaths while standing with Jay at the beach party.

"We are on a beach" Jay confirms while looking around boredly

"someones in a mood" Manny teased

"I'm fine" he lied and Manny looked beyond him

"And so is Emma right now. Look at her and Sean go!" she exclaimed and Jay didn't want to look but he did.

Emma's hot body clung to Sean's as they danced slowly to the music, her back against his stomach and Sean's head hung down near her neck

"She looks like some-" Jay was cut off by Manny

"You were not just going to call my best friend a slut" she said

"Whatever" scoffed Jay storming off not wanting to take another look

"Jay!" Manny yelled but he didn't come back

#&#&U&#&# Meanwhile with Emma:

"Wait, where are we?" Emma asked as she stopped Sean who's hand was in hers.

"Does it matter?" Sean teased as they stood in the dark somewhere on the beach

"Sean" Emma complains but he just kissed her

"Em" he mummered playfully against her lips and trailed his hands down her body

"mmm" Emma wants his hands to be Jay- "MM- no, no. Stop" she pulled Sean away

"What?" he asked

"It's late. I got to go" Emma insists but Sean grabbed her hand

"Why?" he asked desperately and Emma frowned at that

"Jay and Manny are probably wondering where I went, it's late" she confirms

"I think they'll know" he smirked

"What do you mean?" she asked cluelessly

"Well your with me" he states

"So?" she asks. How does that make it obvious to where she is and what she's doing?

"So we'd be somewhere...private" he informs and Emma shook her head

"Well now I have to be at my hotel" she shot back and turned around

"Emma! What the hell is this? Your hot and cold" he yelled at her and she turned around

"Am not!" she yelled

"Lets just be together" he says and Emma stared in horror.

"Be together?" she repeated and he nods

"Yeah I mean come on. It's us. Your back.." he reminds

"I didn't come back here for you" Emma said shaking her head and slowly turning around

Sean watched her leave until out of sight.

&# Hour LATER back at the HOTEL:

"Your back" Jay mumbled while sitting in the hotels couch when Emma shut the door behind her

"Where's Manny?" Emma asked while looking around

"Looking for **you**" he states

"Oh. Well I'm here. Does she have her cellphone? I can call her" Emma insists

"Just go to sleep. You probably had a long night" he taunts

"God, why did I even come? Your always such an asshole to me!" she yelled and he looked at her to snicker and stand up

"Me? Your such a bitch I can't even stand it!" he yelled back and walked over to her

"Then leave!" Emma exclaimed

"You leave!" he shot back

"Fine! I'm sure Sean would give me a place for me to stay and wouldn't yell at me like this!" she said pointing between her and him

"What a charmer!" Jay sarcastically shouted while he watched her storm to the front door

"Jerk!" she yelled over her shoulder

"Slut!" he yelled back and she opened the door just as he slammed it back shut.

She was about to ask him to let her leave before he crashed his lips to hers.

Emma moaned against the kiss and he wrapped arms around her.

They kissed until breathless and Emma put hands on his chest and could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

Just like hers.

"Jay" she panted as she tore away from him and he stared back at her.

He then grabbed her against and kissed her passionately. She dug at his pants and he removed his shirt.

They banged against the wall and he jumped her up as she put legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck.

"This is so wrong" Emma mummered against his lips but couldn't stop herself.

"Can't be" he mummered back and kissed around her neck as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes "It feels too right" he said between their kiss.

She gasped when she felt his hands all over her body, just where she wanted them to be.

He then swallowed hard when Emma's hand trailed down his stomach and unzipped his pants.

They stared at another when he rolled her skirt up and then in a second- he thrusted into her.

Emma cried out and clung to him. She then guided her hips into his like a rythm and she hasn't felt so good in her life.

Jay leaned his forehead down on hers and she cupped his face, kissing him tenderly yet harshly. He pushed his hand up her shirt and she groaned when feeling his finger tips against her breast.

She was so tight and Jay knew he was going to climax right then and held her tiny body to his "EM" he panted and she clawed at his back.

He finally thrusted up into her once more and they both cried out for another.

Emma slowly slid down the wall and Jay still held her, both trying to catch their breath. They stood their in silence and they couldn't even look at another.

But their hearts were still racing.

Emma bit her lower lip and put her panties back on and looked for her skirt as Jay watched her at the corner of his eyes. He looked down sadly and slowly zipped up his pants.

As he was putting on his shirt he stopped in mid tracks when the hotel door opened. Manny. And she stared in sadness seeing her best friend standing behind Jay wearning nothing but a shirt and her panties.

Her boy friend in nothing but jeans and had an obvious satisfying look on his face, his hair was also a bit shaggy and messed. Both his and Emma's lips were swollen from kissing so damn much.

"Asshole" spat Manny at Jay before running out of the hotel and Emma clenched her eyes as Jay cursed under his breath and ran after Manny

#&#&# OUTSIDE THE HOTEL:

"I-I thought we were okay, I thought you loved me" Manny cried to Jay infront of the hotel building.

"Wow, wow Manny come on. It's me, Jay Hogart. I haven't loved or been loved" Jay confirms

"I loved you" she said with tears coming down and he shook his head at her

"No, no you didn't. You loved the idea of me" he insists and she looked down

"But you can love Emma?" she whispered and Jay swallowed hard

"I always have" he admits "I think we both knew it" he declared and Manny didn't want to agree, but it was true.

"I didn't want to see it. For once I had something she had. I always wanted something true. But you can't just take that from someone... it's got to be really given" she says

"I _really _love Emma, Manny. And I want to be with her" Jay softly confessed and she stared at him

"So be with her Jay" she replied and he snickered sadly as the two sat together on a curb

"She wouldn't. Not without you-" she cut him off

"I mean it Jay...be with Emma" she insists "Your good for each other. She knows the real you" she confirms in the harsh yet meaningful way

"I still wanna be your friend Manny" Jay said and she smiled sadly

"yeah..." she nods "We might have to wait a bit for the trust to come back though" she whispered and he nodded back

"I'll wait" he said

"Good" she breaths and they both looked up at the sky and could hear the ocean.

# MOMENTS LATER:

Later that night Emma slept alone in her bed and slowly more weight went down on it and Emma fluttered her eyes open.

She felt soft finger tips slowly sway up her arm and swallowed the pain away because she knew she could never have him

"don't" she said, holding in her cry and wouldn't turn around to face him

"Emma..." Jay whispered and kissed the back of her neck and she tried shrugging out of it

"Manny's my best friend" she cried

"She said she's okay with it" he insists and Emma blinked

"What?" she asked while turning around and he softly smiled

"That is if you want an 'it'. I don't know what a kind of relationship with the two of us would be called" he admits

"Love and war?" Emma joked and he smirked at her, carressing her hair.

"hmph" they kissed softly "I think I'm in love with you Em" he confessed

"I know what you mean..." Emma drifted off playfully and the two smiled at another and kissed again.

**Two shot? Reviews and I just might! Heheheh, I'm evil. Give me ideas! **


End file.
